Vaey Nymeria
Vaey Nymeria is a Half Elf Sorcerer working under the Enforcer's Guild. Background Vaey was born with naturally uncontrollable abilities. One of his frequent power spike ended in him shooting magic missiles at his parents, killing both of them. After the incident, the townsfolk left him alone for the most part. Vaey's only friend was a friendly forest hermit, who taught Vaey a few things to survive in the forests. On his 17th birthday, Vaey decided to set out into the world and search for an end to his curse. Story Eric's Crew The Summoning Heading to the closest town on the map, he found himself in Zhaoyuan. In a local tavern, he met a man named Talos. They exchanged a few words, before some ruffians came over wanting to harass Vaey on the pointlessness of his ears. The Dwarven-Elf War Waking from the Coma After awaking from the coma, Vaey was summoned back to Rockford, and asked to explain himself to Maya. Vaey wasn't exactly sure what happened, but recalled a fight with demonic zombies of some kind. And so Maya put Vaey to work in general operations, where his spell casting wouldn't be a potential threat. The Trial, and helping Talos. Having been summoned by the high elves of Nabonacan, Maya decided to bring Vaey along with her, seeing as Vaey and Talos used to be employed under the same contract. The summons turned out to be a request help defend Talos in court. The trail took place over two hours, and ended with Talos being sent to assist the elves in the war effort. Vaey continued to stay in Nabonacan for a few days, until Maya came into his room, and said that he was to start accompanying Talos in his "suicide squad" type mission. So, along with another guild member named Aten, they accompanied the elves as they went to get Talos. There they were told that another criminal accomplice would be coming along: an unnamed assimar. The elven commander placed a killing curse on both Talos and the unnamed assimar. As they into the tunnels and caves, Vaey kept overhearing the elves comments on Talos, and an apparent plan to leave Talos at the mercy of the dwarves. He watched as Talos begrudgingly killed and attack dwarves, all the way until they reached the dwarven city of Darnlodar. In Darnlodar, the elves forced Talos to walk to a nearby building to behind what seemed to be a complete genocide of the city. Two of the elves led Talos to a building, while Vaey waited by the entrance with the other elves. The elves were later seen rushing past them, bailing on the city altogether, but Vaey didn't seem to care. Only when the city guards approached them, did he discover that the elves bailed on the party and attempted to kill Talos and the assimar with the killing curse. Helping the dwarves secure their pathways. After a small tense conversation with the dwarven city guards, the party was brought to the city's captain, who introduced himself to be Gimger Fireforge. Talos impressed the captain, allowing for the party to be given free rooms in the tavern, as well as a discount of all food items bought in the city. After staying for a night, they set out to help the dwarves secure routes to other cities. Heading into the nearest fortified cave, they were ambushed by a number of Elven scouts.